


Blood in my braid

by FiKate



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate History, Battle, Comment Fic, F/F, romans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://girlgay.dreamwidth.org/182553.html">F/F Comment Ficathon</a> and the prompt: <a href="http://girlgay.dreamwidth.org/182553.html?thread=846873#cmt846873">MCU or comicsverse, Sif/ OFC or historical personage. Together, they made legends.</a></p><p>Sif fights beside the warrior queen Boudicca. Any historical inaccuracies are mine, the images came together for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood in my braid

The Romans kept pushing her people back with their shields and their roads, proclaiming that this land was theirs and they should all bow down. Boudicca braided her hair tightly and Sif bound it up for her with a soft smile.

*

Thor was not here, he was adventuring in Alfheim with Loki and the Warriors Three, Heimdall sent her to Midgard to fight beside this bright woman. Boudicca's gods were not them but that was no matter, her kisses set Sif's skin aflame and before them men bowed and died.

*

Boudicca's smile was as sharp as her sword as she looked along the proper Roman formations and cried out, "Today is a good day for them to die!"

When she heard Sif's voice rise alongside her, she knew they would find victory this day.

When the dead were buried and the wounds tended, Boudicca rested her head upon Sif's dark hair and said, "You will leave, but not be forgotten, my warrior."

"Nor will you, you will live forever in tales, my queen," There was a tinge of sadness to her voice which Boudicca kissed away. They had survived the night and would live this night before the business of ruling had to be returned to.


End file.
